Po's Revenge Chapter 2
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: Now that Po and ViolentJ have Khan captured, things get violent, but...you'll see.


Po's Revenge Chapter 2

Khan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Po then scraps Khan's left arm with the sword making a slash and having it blead.

Khan: AHHHHHHHHH

Po: Thats only part of what's to come. Each pain you feel is my rage, anger and thirst for revenge for Tigress.

Khan: What do you want!

Po: Just as I said. to each you a lesson. Now...what made you even think for ONE SECOND that you could take advantage of Tigress!

Khan: I...I...I. I don't remember.

Po: DO IT VIOLENTJ!

ViolentJ shoots his rifle at the wall missing Khan by a few inches.

ViolentJ: *reloads* Stop the bull crap, and I might not make my next shot a little CLOSER!

Khan: OK OK OKKKK! I will tell you. I thought that she would've been an easy girl that I *gets interupted by Po*

Po: THAT YOU COULD ATTEMPT TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF AND RUIN HER LIFE!

Khan: ...yes...

Po: ViolentJ, take your next shot

ViolentJ: With pleasure *shoots at Khan again with the intent to miss*

Po: nice one ViolentJ. Have anything else to say Khan?

Khan: This was a mistake I made years ago. I already took a beating from her. What else does she want?

Po: Oh, she doens't know I"m doing this. Let me tell you this, you will get more than just a bleeding arm when this is over *grabs Khan*

Khan: Hey hey heyyyyyyy *gets banged agsinst a wall repeadidly with bruses everwhere* AHHHHHHH

Po: SHUT UP YOU NO GOOD, TO FACED, LYING, BACKSTABING, SON OF A BLOWTORCH. (Po had no idea that Tigress just heard what he said, but didn't know who to)

Tigress: *gasp. covers her mouth with her hands and hides. Tigress over hears the rest of this from where she's hiding.*

Po: Let me also say that you are nothing but a WORTHLESS SCUMBAG! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE. VIOLENTJ, DO IT!

ViolentJ: TAKE THIS! *Shoots at Khan, but this time hits him in his left leg, then his right, his bleeding left arm, and last his right arm*

Khan: GAHHHHHHHHHHHH *says this for each shot he took*

Tigress: *runs to Po* PO. STOP THIS MADNESS! (doesn't know that she's getting Khan free from the chains)

Po: NO TIGRESS! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. LEAVE HIM CHAINED TO THE WALL LIKE THE SCUM HE IS!

Tigress: What are you talking about? You nearly killed him.

Po: IT'S KHAN TIGRESS! HE DESERVES TO BE KILLED. HE HAS NO RIGHT TO LIVE. HE'S NOTHING BUT A WORTHLESS SCUMBAG!

Tigress: *tries to chain up Khan again, but he breaks free* What!

Khan: *knocks Tigress out of the way* COME HERE! *charges at Po*

Po: RAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH *charges to Khan and grabs him and starts punching him* THIS ONE'S FOR THE EVIL YOU HAVE DONE *throws one punch after another, then kicks him like he's a stone on the side of the road. then steps on his face.

Tigress: *grabs Po's arms so he can't punch him* THATS ENOUGH PO. STOP THIS MADNESS!

Po: HE DESERVES TO BE BEATEN MORE SAVEGLY THAN YOU DID!

Tigress: THIS WASN'T NECESSARY AT ALL! THIS IS NOT HOW THE DRAGON WARRIOR GETS REVENGE ON SOMEONE BY NEARLY BEATING AND TORTUREING SOMEONE TO DEATH!

Po: I JUST WANTED TO TEACH HIM A LESSON THAT HE'D NEVER FORGET! I JUST THOUGHT THAT HE NEEDED ANOTHER BRUTAL BEATDOWN!

Tigress: *lets go of Po's arms* LEAVE THIS PLACE KHAN AND NEVER EVER COME BACK! IF YOU WILL, I WON'T HESITATE TO HAVE THIS SAME EVENT REPEATED AND PO WILL END YOU...PERMANATLEY!

Khan: *tries to get up* uh *tries again* ugh...*tries one more time, gets up and starts to limp*

Po: NOW VIOLENT J!

Tigress: Who? What!

ViolentJ: SAY GOODBYE KHAN! *shoots him one last time in the arm as Khan starts running away*

Khan: GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! *starts running away faster*

Po: *tries to run after Khan*

Tigress: *stops by putting her arm in front of Po and shakes her head "No"*

Po: But

Tigress: *Shakes her head "No" again*

Po: dohhh.

**AFTER KHAN FINALLY LEFT**

Tigress: Po, why did you have to go to all this trouble just to nearly beat someone I never saw years ago nearly to death?

Po: I'm sorry Tigress. I just got so angry and I felt like I just had to rough him up or beat him or something. I wasn't myself. I'm sorry.

Tigress: Lets just forget I didn't see any of this and just put it behind us.

Po: Alright Tigress. Hey, how did you find out I was torturing him? I had a messenger give Shifu a note saying that everyone had to leave the Jade Pallace. Said I was doing something important.

Tigress: I followed everyone else out, even though Shifu knew something was up. Then when we were almost out of the Valley Of Peace, I turned back because I thought something wasn't right.

Po: Well, I guess you were sort of right on your part.

Tigress: Yes. I am right. Who's this ViolentJ person you shouted to?

Po: Oh he's *looks for ViolentJ* Huh.

ViolentJ: I'm over here. *jumps out of a tree*

Po: There he is Tigress. He's someone I met in town when I went to look for Khan. Said he'd help me exact revenge for you.

ViolentJ: I guess we're done here. You got your revenge, and I helped you with it.

Tigress: Yeah I guess. Whats with that bed roll?

ViolentJ: Its my weapons. Po used some of them to torture Khan, but he made sure Khan wasn't bleeding all over the place.

Tigress: O...k. Nice mask.

ViolentJ: Thanks. Something I wear. Part of my identity or something. I'm shy, but when it comes to revenge, I'm not much of a shy person.

Tigress: Remove your mask so that we'll see who you are.

ViolentJ: As you wish *removes his mask*

Po: Wow. You look like a typical snow lepord.

Tigress: The only thing that stands out is that your eyes are a different color than your fur.

ViolentJ: Yeah. Its my father's eyes. I guess I will be seeing you around. Bye Dragon Warrior. Bye Tigress. *starts walking away*

Po: Bye

Tigress: See you

ViolentJ: Wait. Here's something for you both.

Po: Woahh

Tigress: Matching throwing daggers with out initials on them. Neat.

ViolentJ: A little something. Be seeing you. *starts walking away again*

Po: Tigress. I hope you don't have to see me like that ever again.

Tigress: I hope so to Po *hugs him*

Po: ViolentJ, will we ever see you again?

ViolentJ: *answers while walking* Perhaps. When I finish my travels.

Po/Tigress: See you then.

ViolentJ: Will do.

Well, this is the end of chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed the suspense I added. Yes, I know that most of this was out of chatacter for Po, but its my fanfiction. Special thanks to Lionstar09 for letting me use the character Khan. Going to Post when I can. Still a little complicated with the Doc manager and switching to something else yada yada yada.


End file.
